magifandomcom-20200222-history
A Prince's Duty
A Prince's Duty (王子の責任, Ōji no Sekinin) is the 9th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 9th Night overall. Summary After Alibaba finishes his story, Cassim came to the rescue. In a brief fight between Sinbad and the Fog Troupe, Sinbad asks the Fog Troupe to let him join and in exchange for that, he and Alibaba will consult with Ahbmad. Synopsis Alibaba begins explaining his past to Aladdin and Morgiana. At the same time, Sinbad eavesdrops on Alibaba's conversations from the next room. In Balbadd, Alibaba investigates what has happened to his home town. During a raid on a ship, Alibaba encounters Cassim - who led Alibaba to Mariam's grave. Cassim explains that the government had burned down the slums due to an epidemic. He states that he started the Fog Troupe to fight for the poor and to rebel against the government. He asks Alibaba to become their leader. As Aladdin listens to Alibaba's story, he makes a connection to the Kouga Clan's situation. When Alibaba gets frustrated and doesn't know what to do, Aladdin smacks Alibaba on the head to snap him out of it. Aladdin reassures Alibaba that he has him and Morgiana as his support. Suddenly, Cassim and his gang crash into the room. Sinbad and his crew engages Cassim's troupe. He manages to inflict damage on Hassan. Morgiana asks Alibaba what will he do. Then, Masrur runs and bashes through the gang. Cassim attempts to bind Sinbad but fails. After Masrur has captured Cassim, Cassim urges Alibaba to run away. Sinbad points out that Alibaba is a prince. Alibaba takes out his dagger when he thinks Sinbad is making fun of his bond with Cassim and the Fog Troupe. As Alibaba unleashes a barrage of Amon's flames, Sinbad knocks out Alibaba easily. Sinbad remarks that Alibaba cannot properly use his Djinn's powers. He offers his aid to the Fog Troupe, much to everyone's shock. Ja'far reminds Sinbad that he is here to fix the situation with Balbadd's trade. Sinbad states that he wants to help everyone in the slums. He asks Alibaba to trust him and explains that his reasons is to stop the distortions of the world. When Cassim refuses to believe Sinbad and mocks him, Ja'far attempts to threaten Cassim. Sinbad stops him. Next day, the towns people read Alibaba's message and arrive at the palace with hopes in their hearts. In Ahbmad's royal court, Alibaba requests Ahbmad to help the people in the slums. In exchange, Alibaba will disband the Fog Troupe. However, Ahbmad refuses to acknowledge Alibaba or answer his request. Outside, Aladdin notices Judar and the Black Rukh surrounding him. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, a rogue lead Alibaba to Cassim. Compared to the anime, Alibaba finds Cassim when his gang burns down a ship near the docks. *'Anime Exclusive Scenes:' Mariam's grave is revealed. **The poor villagers read Alibaba's message. *The manga does not censor the blood dripping from Sinbad's hand when Sinbad stops Ja'far from attacking Cassim. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc